Midas
Known as the touching king who can turn everything into gold, Midas is actually a goa'uld scientist at the service of the System Lord Atlas on the planet Sha Qarot with the task of researching the creation of a hok'tar for his master Atlas. Biography Though there was little information about this goa'uld, generated by a queen in the service of Atlas on the planet Agrippa, he was allowed to grow up inside a priestess of goa'uld, reaching full maturity without any apparent danger. The first act of his wickedness was to kill his own priestess Jaffa shortly after taking his human host, an inhabitant of the same planet. Discovered by the police service, he was brought to the presence of Atlas, who gave him the opportunity to exculpate working for him on the planet Sha Qarot, a volcanic planet almost at the edge of life. Aware of having no other choice, Midas moved to the aforementioned planet, working as a scientist for the creation of a perfect human host in jargon goa'uld "Hok'taur". But despite the obligation of residency on the planet, Midas was able to abandon the planet Sha'qarot for a few decades, and reach the Earth, where he took the identity of a king Frigio able to turn everything he touched into gold. period that he had contacts with the goa'uld Dionysus. With the latter he made an alliance in the attempt to form a common front to overthrow the Atlas itself. But betrayed by Dionysus, he was returned to the wrath of Atlas, who tortured him for months before imprisoning him again on the planet Sha Qarot. But the torture suffered, did not have the desired effect and Midas grew in hatred against the same Atlas. Stargate Renaissance Although for the remaining 2,000 years Midas was forced into a captivity on the planet Sha'Qarot, the situation changed when the day after the attack on the Space Station Hasara, Atlas saw the possibility of rising to the rank of System Lord. Aware of the possibility of being able to leave the planet in a moment of distraction of the same Atlas, he decided to collaborate with the latter, but at the last moment saw the impossibility of freeing himself from the control of the System Lord, abandoned the project to become independent referring to future times. Aware of the political situation, the goa'uld however secretly collaborated with the forces of emperor goa'uld Anubis, providing evidence of the betrayal of the titan, triggering a retaliation by Anubis on the forces of Atlas. But during retaliation, Sha Qarot was bombed and Midas was killed during the attack. Personality Scrupulous and cruel, Midas like his brothers embodies the worst of the distinctive traits of his race. Without any mercy towards his victims, he takes care of his job almost as a fun, from which he derives satisfaction in seeing the suffering of laboratory rats. Viscid as few goa'uld in the past, he prefers to choose his guests from the planet Agrippa, his home planet. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Goa'uld Deceased Category:Atlas Underlords